The Same Moon
by BleedingRose17
Summary: This is my first fic so enjoy! this story is about how sakura leaves her family in mexico and come to live in the US.Her son leaves to find her after his grandmother dies. read to find out if they find each other in the end.


Ch.1 The call and Birthday Party

It was late at night and there was a full moon outside. In the deep waters of the Rio Grand, eight people were trying to cross the border into the untied states. Among this people was a girl with pink hair with green eyes and her friend with blond hair with baby blue eyes. They kept on swimming till the girls got to land. "Ahh" said the girl with pink hair as her and her friend got to land. As the rest of the people were doing the same, the border patrol arrived.

"The border patrol" said one of them as they tried to escape but the police caught them, except for two girls that were hiding in the bushes. "Are you all right sakura?" "I'm fine ino its just a scratch." Sakura did get hurt when she was trying to get out of the water. On her arm she had what looked like a burn mark.

Beep Beep rang her alarm clock. "Are you awake Yet?" asked sakura to see it if ino was awake. In a different house, a boy with dark brown hair and dark green eyes was also waking to up to the sound of his alarm clock. As he turns off his alarm clock he rubes his eyes then turns around on his bed to see his birthday present. As sakura finishes making her bed, she looks at herself in the mirror and began to fix her long pink hair into a half pony tail. As she was done, she look at her scar and remembered her dream of what had happened. The boy looked at his reflection in the water of a big barrel and dipped a bowl to scoop up some water and started to take a bath. As sakura took a bite of her pop tart,she placed a pot of milk on the stove. The boy put some chocolate into the milk and stated to mix the milk. He pored some chocolate milk into a cup and got some bread and medicen for his grandma. He toke a tray to his grandma who was still sleeping.

When he placed the tray down on her table, he accidentally knocked some of her medicence and woke her up. She started coughing and turned around to see her grandson. "What would I do without my boy."she told him. Sakura went to her calender and put a circle on her sons birthday. The boy also went to his calender and made an X on the day because his mother would call him today. As sakura the door behind her. The boy also leaves his home while trying to untangle his yo yo. Sakura keeps on walking to the nearest phone booth. The boy was playing with his yo yo out side of a store in his home town. "Gum Gum for sale." shouted a boy with brown hair. The boy looked to be 9 or 10 years old. He had gray pants and a black shirt and very worn out shoes. "Mikel." shouted the boy. "Hey Alonso." said mikel as he walked over to were Alonso was standing. "So are you going to talk to your mom?" "You bet so ill see you later. "K laters." As Alonso said goodbye to his friend, he walked inside the store. When he got inside a lady was on the phone, and he hates to wait. When she was done she hung up the phone and left. As soon as she hung up the phone rang and Alonso picked it up.

"Alonso?"

"mom"

"Happy Birthday." said sakura on the other line.

"My grandma said that I'm getting taller, I'm already 9." he told her.

"Hey did you get your present?"

Alonso taps his shoe with his hand. "I'm wearing them."

"More is on the way."

"What is it?"

"You'll see at your party."

"I'm ready to go to L.A. Mom."

"I know sweety." said sakura wanting to cry.

"I all ready know how to speak english."

"I am working very hard so you can come.

"You always tell me that."

"I know but this time for sure."

"Almost but when?"

"I don't know sweety, its very difficult to get papers you know I had to get a different lawyer."

"If I can't go then you come back. Four years is a long time."

Sakura started to cry and said "so you need any thing else sweety?"

"You" Alonso answered back.

Sakura was crying and she herd her son say.

"Tell me were your standing."

She wiped her tears. "I am, well you know right."

"Tell me again."

"Well I am in a public phone that is in front of a bus stop."

Alonso said "next to it is a pizza place?"

"Yea here it is."

Alonso began to imagine what his mom was telling him.

"There is also a londery place were I wash my clothes every week and they call me by my name."

"Really?"

"Can you believe it. And you know what else is here?"

"What?"

"There is a store were they sale party things."

"Is that were the mural is painted?"

"Yes there. I'm going to buy the things for all of you party's that I am going to make for you every year."

"You have 20 seconds left on call. Said the operater.

"Alonso." said sakura "I love you with all my heart, I love you very more than all the earth and ocean and all"

Alonso cuts in. Stars and sky.

Sakura began to cry again. "Are you going to call me next sunday?

"Of course at 10 o'clock like always k I love you very much and enjoy all your..."The line got cut there time was up. Alonso hung up the phone while his hair covered his eyes. Sakura also hung up and wiped the tears she had cried.

At alonso's party, there were lots of dancing. His back yard was full of balloons and food. All his guest were having a good time. "Leave the poor girl alone iruka." Said alonso's grandma to iruka who was dancing. "It's this one."Said Alonso to his grandma when he saw his pinata. "Yes it is." said his grandma. "Mikel check out my pinata." said Alonso. "Wow its bad ass." said mikel as he went near Alonso to see the pinata. "That is a big Pinata." Said iruka to Alonso as he got near to his grandma. "Yea my mom sent my grandma money so she can buy it for me." Said Alonso while giving his grandma a huge. "You disorvit son." said iruka. "Bring me my medicen Alonso." said his grandma because she was coughing a lot. Alonso went inside, as he left some neighbors arrived. "What are they doing here." alonso's grandma told iruka with disgust. "Good afternoon, how are you tsunade." "Fine Maria." said tsunade not wanting to talk to them. "We just wanted to tell Alonso happy birthday and bring him a cake." said maria's husband. "Can we enter to put the candles on the cake?" "Do you have any matches?" "They should be by the stove if we have any. With that said, they excused them selves and went inside. Tsunade begins to cough again. "come down tsunade it will get you worst." said iruka with a concerned voice.

As alonso is going outside, he bumps into his neighbors. "Hey alonso give me five." said maria's husband. "Happy Birthday." "Thank you." said alonso trying to go outside but was stopped. "Hey wait did you think about what i told you." "Hurry up alonso." shouted mikel from outside getting ready to hit the pinata. "My grandma is going to get well, richard." Alonso told richard a bit mad. "Your grandma is very sick and your mom who knows when she'll come back." said richard mad with maria at his side. "Someone has to take care of you." "My grandma knows how to take care of me. Besides what do you guy's care" Alonso told them. Maria looked at richard and said, " thats in of , leave him alone." "No thats why we came." "Besides his old in of to know the truth." But its his birthday." richard didn't listen and Tucson." When richard finish what he said tsunade walked in. "Go outside alonso." Alonso got up and ran outside. Outside was saying his name, but alonso felt confused. They gave alonso a stick and blindfold him so he could hit the pinata. "So now we are family if I remember you two neglected that he was you brothers son." "That was a long time ago tsunade." " I am to old for this things I know what you are doing and it has nothing to do with alonso." "Probably you don't know about the 300 dollars sakura sends us every month." Maria and richard were silent. "Get out." tsunade told them. Out side alonso began to hit his pinata. "Lets go." Richard told maria and they left. Tsunade still inside pick up the cake that maria and Richard brought and throw it away and went outside. What she saw broke her heart alonso broke his pinata and all the candy came out but when alonso toke of his blind fold he was crying.

* * *

Thanks for reading. hope you enjoyed it!! Please review.


End file.
